


O Christmas Tree

by Carryonmywaywardlester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Singing Carols
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8727280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carryonmywaywardlester/pseuds/Carryonmywaywardlester
Summary: Dan and Phil have fallen into a bit of a slump now TATINOF is over for good. So they decide to do something about it, that something being, decorating their flat ready for Christmas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know, it's only December 2nd, but I got the idea and I wanted to share it with you all. Just a little bit of cute Phan Christmas fluffiness. 
> 
> I might write some more Phan Christmas stories over the coming days, depending if I think of a prompt to write that is! If any of you have any ideas, either leave them in the comments, or go to my Tumblr which is the same name as my name here. Or you can go to my twitter which is LesterTrash_ and leave a prompt. Or failing that, my Facebook page Phan Is For Life - my admin name is also Lester Trash.

 

December had finally arrived. Dan and Phil were starting to feel the Christmas energy filling them a lot earlier this year. They’d just released their biggest Christmas haul on the shop ever, plus they were going to attempt to do Gamingmas on the gaming channel.

 *

They’d been home from Sweden a couple of days, and they felt a little deflated. TATINOF was finally over - it had been so much of their lives over the past couple of years, and they were sad that it was over, but at the same time, kind of relieved. They were beyond exhausted and were looking forward to just going back to being Youtubers.

Phil had been looking for Christmas presents online, when he just came to a complete standstill suddenly.

“Phil? You okay?” asked Dan from his sofa crease.

“Huh? Yeah! Sorry, I zoned out,” replied Phil shaking his head.

“What were you thinking about?” asked Dan frowning. It wasn’t as if he didn’t know, because he was thinking it too.

“I still just can’t believe TATINOF is over is all, it’s all we’ve lived and breathed this past year or more. It feels weird knowing that there are no more dates, that it is all over; that this chapter of our life is over,” said Phil quietly, tears swimming in his bright sky blue eyes.

“I know, Phil, because I’m feeling it too,” replied Dan equally as sadly.

Dan shifted over slightly from his sofa crease, and wrapped Phil in a warm hug. Phil sighed into Dan’s chest, and settled himself against the one constant in his life. No matter how much things changed over the years - even during their roughest of times, Phil would always be comforted by the presence of Dan beside him.

*

A couple of hours later, and neither Dan or Phil had gotten anything productive done. They’d fallen into a bit of a slump.

“Nope, nope, we’re not doing this,” muttered Dan from his position above Phil.

“Doing what, Dan?” asked Phil from somewhere in the vicinity of Dan’s lap.

“Sit here moping, I for one don’t need to be falling into an existential crisis, so I say let’s put the Christmas decorations and tree up, come on,” said Dan as he stroked Phil’s hair off his forehead so he could bend forward and plop a warm kiss on Phil’s forehead.

Suddenly Phil seemed to come to life again. “Yeah, let’s get and make this place all nicely festive!”

Both of them bounded from the sofa and headed for the storage cupboard that housed their boxed up tree, and plastic tub full of decorations. They hauled it into the living room, and made a start unpacking and putting the tree together. As they constructed the tree, Dan began singing.

_“O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree, how lovely are your branches! O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree, how lovely are you branches! In beauty green will always grow, through summer sun and winter snow. O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree, how lovely are your branches!”_

 Phil sung the second verse as he started wrapping the fairy lights around the trees green branches.

_“O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree, you are the tree most loved! O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree, you are the tree most loved! How often you give us delight, In brightly shining Christmas light! O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree, you are the tree most loved!”_

Together they sung the third part of the song as they started putting the tinsel and ball-balls and other assortment of ornaments on the tree. 

_“O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree, your beauty green will teach me. O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree, your beauty green with teach me, that hope and love will ever be the way to joy and peace for me. O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree, your beauty green will teach me.”_

When they were done singing the song, they looked at each other and softly laughed. Half an hour later, and they were ready to put the star on top of the tree.

“Which star are we using this year, Phil? The mega hench star, or the sexy ghost star?”

“I think we should use the sexy ghost star again,” replied Phil smiling at Dan.

“Come on then, together.”

Together they both grabbed the star, Dan on the left, Phil on the right, and together they placed the star on top of the tree and both took a couple of paces back to admire their handiwork.

“That looks so good,” smiled Phil hugely.

“High five, Phil!”

Phil went to high-five Dan and laughed when they completely missed.

“You living flop,” laughed Dan and shook his head.

“Hey!” exclaimed Phil mock-indignantly. “Never mind standing there laughing, can we finish the decorating?”

Next they decorated the mantelpiece with tinsel and a selection of ornaments. Once they were satisfied with that, they moved to the stairs and started wrapping tinsel around the balustrades. Just before the last piece was put in place, Dan wrapped the piece of tinsel around Phil’s neck and pulled him towards him.

“Dan! What are you doing?” laughed Phil as he drew flush with Dan.

“This.” Dan kissed Phil as ardently as he possibly could. By the time they drew apart, they were both panting for breath. Phil placed his forehead gently against Dan’s and looked into his caramel coloured eyes.

“Merry Christmas, Dan,” Phil whispered before closing his eyes and kissing Dan again.


End file.
